


The Beginning

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Lot of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The beginning is a very good place to start
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Over lockdown I did a lot of SP writing and formed my own AU....this is that AU.
> 
> I own River, Paris, Phoenix, Briar, Kylie, Erica, Stacy and Kendra.
> 
> Everything and everyone else isn’t mine

It starts with a hybrid (a being that can travel freely between Heaven and Hell), an angel and two demons.

The hybrid, named River, called them-self a ‘guardian hybrid’ of twins Kyle and Kylie Broflovski.

The angel, named Paris, kept an eye on cousins Stan and Stacy Marsh.

One of the demons, named Phoenix, usually saw cousins Kenny and Kendra McCormick every day, since both were affected with the same curse.

And the other demon, named Briar, was nearly as chaotic as twins Eric and Erica Cartman.

The hybrid, angel and demons had once been alive, all dying young just days between each other, River and Paris first, Phoenix and Briar later.

River was an angel alongside Paris for a while, before securing a better deal as a hybrid.

Phoenix and Briar had been made into demons, working alongside Satan with torturing souls, which was a fun gig.

The town of South Park quickly became a sort of home for the four spirits, well familiar with it (thanks to Jesus and the son of Satan himself, Damien) and unfortunately soon got attached.

To four certain boys.

River to Kyle, Paris to Stan, Phoenix to Kenny and Briar to Eric.

Which involved a lot of visits to town by the four.

Probably breaking the rules, but no one really cared.

Anyway, every day the four of them would come down to Earth and follow the four boys on their crazy adventure for the day, whatever it may be.

It was like that for a while, until a particular day.

When a certain group of girls came to town.

The unspoken leader was Kylie, the secret twin. Given up for adoption when she was just a baby because her mother couldn’t handle it.

Her frenemy (of course), Erica, in a very similar situation.

Kylie’s best friend Stacy, a (very annoying) cousin Stan never knew he had.

And Kendra, a cousin Kenny hadn’t seen for years.

Needless to say, nobody saw this coming.

.......

“I’m sorry, but we are certain that they are who they say they are?” Paris asked.

Phoenix rolled their eyes. “Yes, obviously. The stories check out and it looks like they’re all here for good.”

River was ecstatic. “We’re taking care of them, too.”

“Oh come on, if she’s anything like the one I already have I’ll meet her like tomorrow,” Phoenix pointed out.

Briar just giggled.

Paris sighed. “I can’t imagine this will end well.”

It was South Park, nothing really ended well.

But....

This one thing did.


End file.
